A loving heart is the beginning of all knowledge
by babyviolin
Summary: Aido and Yori story! Fluff and romance. R&R My first Fanfic.
1. They see each other

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fic so I'm pretty nervous. To all the AidoxYori fans!! I just hope it turns out well. If you guys want, I'll add more fluff-but I'm not really good at writing fluff- so review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: VK and all of the characters are not mine…sadly **

*********************************

Yori sighed as she walked out of her class to see and hear stupid fan girls screaming with all their might at the Night Class students, especially Aido.

IDOL!!! IDOL!!! Please accept my—NO, accept MY gift!!!

_This is so idiotic, why can't they just go up to him like normal people instead of screaming his stupid name? What's so good about him anyways? Sure, He has good looks and is rich but other than that, he's spoiled, inconsiderate, lazy, stupid and a playboy! These girls are headed for heartbreak._Yori thought and laughed quietly at herself for acting like such a granny at the last sentence as she walked to the library.

**Aido's POV**

As Aido walked out of the Moon Dormitory he couldn't help but notice a girl who was intensely glaring at him-of course he was used to glares from, well from everyone in the Night Class-but this girl's was so scary but funny at the same time. She had short brown hair with brown, hazel eyes that stood out of her face. She looked normal and cute but she wasn't screaming for anybody so he knew she was special.

Then she laughed, nobody heard her over the screaming girls but he was a vampire of course and could hear anything he wanted to hear. Her laugh was so velvety and soft he wondered what it was about but as she looked at him she had that menacing glare again. She didn't look like the one to get mad easily so he followed her as wondered what she was so mad about.

_She looks oddly familiar… _he thought as he walked into the library after her.

_Whatever, I'll just woo her with my charm and then leave before Kaname-sempai kills me for being late at class again._

**Yori's POV**

Yori had the feeling that somebody was following her but shrugged it off and thought it was just her mind. She got a book in the fantasy section, a book about vampires. She didn't know why she took it; it was pulling her towards it. As she opened the book, she found herself staring at horrifying pictures of vampires killing, hunting and drinking.

_What if vampires actually existed _she shuddered at the thought. It was almost curfew hours but as she got up to leave and take the book home (It was really interesting) she couldn't help but think she was being followed again so she walked faster pulling her uniform tighter around her as she walked to the dorm.

**Aido's POV**

Aido knew this was now or never so he breathed heavily and ran up to her. "Hi" he said as he smiled a gorgeous grin that would have melted any girl but not this one.

_What is wrong with this girl, doesn't she see how beautiful I am? _Aido wondered. He also wondered why he froze up when he was near this girl. Then she spoke but what she said surprised him so much he almost fell over.

**********************************

**Cliffhanger! Try to guess what she's going to say. Sorry for making it so short! So what do you think? I'll update soon so don't worry. Please review and click that button. Advice is always welcome! If there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, please inform me.**

**Buh-bye - babyviolin  
**


	2. They love each other

**Alrightie, next chapter!! Hope you guys like it so far. ******** I hope this chapter is longer than before.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it!!**

*****************************

**Normal POV**

Yori turned around "Are you the one who's been following me?" she said, her voice burning with hostility, a frown on her face.

"Um...no?" He asked more than answered.

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"An answer?"

"Ugh, will you leave me alone? We're going to get in trouble"

"Sure but what's your name?"

"…"

"Please tell me"

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah"

"Sayori Wakaba, just call me Yori. What is yours?"

"Y-You don't know my name?" he asked completely shocked that there was a girl in this school who didn't know his name.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking would I"

Of course Yori knew who he was, everybody talked about him but she didn't want him to know she knew. She didn't know why but that was what her conscience was telling her to do.

"My name is Hanabusa Aido the most beautiful and smartest **human** ever. Nice meeting you princess. You can call me Aido"

"Don't call me that, my name is Sayori. Well, goodbye Aido-senpai, we have to get back before somebody catches us."

"Do you believe in vampires?" He asked suddenly.

"Maybe, why?" She asked wondering why he asked that question.

"Because you're holding that book about vampires"

"Oh, well I don't know. Do you believe in vampires Aido-senpai?"

"Hmm, you never know. Want to walk around?"

"What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock. Don't worry we won't get caught. When was the last time you did something like this?"

"Never because I don't want to be near you."

"Ouch, that hurt Yori-**chan**. Please??" He did his cute, puppy-dog face.

"You think I'm going to fall for that? The answer is NO. Go with some other girl."

"But your special Yori-chan!" making Yori blush slightly.

Aido smirked.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-

"Okay! Fine! Just shut up. Why do you have to be so annoying?" she interrupted his whining.

"Yay!"

"You're like a kid!"

"Thanks"

They talked about a lot of things and as much annoyance to both teens, they found themselves falling for each other. Aido found her **very** annoying because she didn't answer him sometimes.

Yori found him annoying with his pompous and prideful personality but the more they tried not to like each other the more they loved one another. She was not like other girls because whenever he tried to flirt with her she didn't fall for it. He tried his most charming faces and best pickup lines but it still didn't work. She even made him blush at times which should have been the other way around. Aido didn't want to fall for her, she was a HUMAN for Pete's sake. But despite their differences they still laughed and yearned for each other.

Little did they know somebody was watching and listening to them very closely.

They were laughing as they walked toward the sun dorm.

"Thanks Aido-k-k-kun. I had a lot of fun." She turned away from him blushing slightly again.

"No problem Yori-chan. Maybe we could do it some other time?"

"Yeah sure. Aren't you skipping classes?"

"Yeah but it's worth it to be near you" He had a different tone in his voice making Yori turn around wondering what happened.

When she turned to look at him though his eyes were rimmed red.

*******************************

**Yay! I did it!! ******** Please tell me what you think and review. If anybody has ideas please tell me because I don't know what I should do in the next chapter =)**


End file.
